Custard
Custard is the main character from the Save-Ums series. In Goanimate, he is a good user (formerly a troublemaker) and one of the six children of Azura (Minami Luna later on). He has a purple chainsaw which he beats most troublemakers up. Not only that, but he also has powers from each Psychic and Water-type Pokémon such as Mewtwo and Greninja. He has the Power Bracelet to transform into a purple ranger if needed. In general, he has his own no voice from The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes video game. In Custard becomes a Werecat, he gets his new form where he can turn into a werecat other than his purple ranger form. He and the other Save-Ums were revealed to be Minami Luna's friends (children later on). *Voice: Jennifer *Likes: Anything with wheels! *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochcrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of him, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults, his Werecat form *Singing Voice: Minami Luna Append Cool *Favorite Color: Purple, Violet Appearance Custard is a young 12-year old anthropomorphic cat with a purple body (except for his face) and red face. Unlike the real cats, he has no whiskers. His eyes were initially black in the original series and later purple in the reboot. Personality Custard is a cool, excitable, enthusiastic and imaginative Save-Um. He has a very active imagination and also applies his creativity to everything he does. When Custard is in the house, the potential for play goes through the roof and the everyday becomes fantastical. His approach to using gadgets is often very clever, and his enthusiasm for experimentation is truly inspiring. Once Custard starts to think "outside of the box" a full-on Save-Ums brainstorm always ensues. When Azura dies, Custard becomes devastated and starts crying in his TV show voice (that happened in Custard behaves at Azura's funeral). He and the other Save-Ums were also devasted when they heard from their mom that her friends Annet Myer and Maria Posada died in The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Mario Posada's funeral. Gallery File:Echo Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "ECHO" cover by Crusher-P File:Custard close up eyes.png|A close-up of Custard's eyes is seen on his "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Last of Me Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night ft Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night" dance cover File:Purple eye.png|A close-up of Custard's eye is seen showing a purple color as well as a lavender field sea File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is seen when he's singing File:Custard (Purple Ranger).png|Custard in his purple ranger form Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:COC* A EGG U R's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Princess Daviddizor's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Tween Girl Category:Characters Voiced by Jennifer Category:Characters Voiced by Wiseguy Category:Characters Voiced by Brian Category:Lil Peepz Characters